


A Difficult Decision

by silvertrails



Series: Gundam Wing Stories [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: A twelve-years old Zechs has to decide if he will join the Specials' Academy.
Series: Gundam Wing Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073792
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	A Difficult Decision

**A Difficult Decision  
By CC  
February 2021**

I don’t own Sunrise & Asahi TV’ characters. I am borrowing them to play for a little while.

* * *

Zechs sat alone in his bedroom, thinking of the conversation he just had with Tadeusz Khushrenada, Treize’s father. It was time for him to decide if he was going to attend the Specials Academy or live the rest of his life as the ward of a powerful family. He could be a space engineer, and work for a non-militarized branch of the Romafeller Foundation, of he could become a pilot and help Treize in his efforts to overthrow the Alliance. 

Treize had explained it all to him a few weeks ago, just before his twelfth birthday came. The Alliance had become corrupt and oppressed the people from Earth and the Colonies. The Romafeller was biding its time to take power and give it back to the people. There would be a period during with the Romafeller would be in charge, until the countries on Dearth and the Colonies could stand on their own feet.

_But what if they never give up that power, Treize?_

_They will, Milliard. People need strong leaders to follow, and the Romafeller will provide them. Sank will be restored, and you will sit on your father’s throne._

_Zechs had stayed silent._

_You will get revenge, Milliard._

_And what of the Absolute Peace Principle? If I become a soldier, I would be going against my family’s main beliefs._

_War is necessary, Milliard. It will be a war to end all wars._

A war to end all wars, Zechs mused. Would a great war be enough to make humanity’s instinct to fight disappear? He wished he knew the answer. Zechs trusted Treize and loved his parents, but he knew that he would betray his own family’s ideals if he attended the Special’s Academy.

_Sank fell because they could not defend themselves or their citizens. You must become stronger so you can avenge your parents and recover your birthland._

Duke Khushrenada had said those words, but he had also said that he would support Zechs, no matter his decision.

_But I cannot stay away from the fight when so many lives are at risk. I cannot allow the Khushrenadas to continue harboring a doomed prince. And I want to be with Treize._

Zechs stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He was Zechs Merquise now and would have to be until the Sank Kingdom was liberated from the Alliance’s oppression. And maybe one day he would be allowed to become Milliard Peacecraft again.


End file.
